


CLIMBING DOWN THE LATER OF SUCKSESS

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: CLIMBING DOWN THE LATER OF SUCKSESS [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: HINATA HATES BEING BALL BOY AND MISSES HITTING THE BALL
Relationships: HINATA INOU, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: CLIMBING DOWN THE LATER OF SUCKSESS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	CLIMBING DOWN THE LATER OF SUCKSESS

**Author's Note:**

> A/N DESPITE THE PARING'S THIS IS NOT A YAOI STORY MORE LIKE TEASING

HINATA'S P.O.V.  
PRACTICE HAS ENDED FOR TODAY AND MAN WAS I HAPPY IT DID I HATE BEING BALLBOY IT DIDN'T HELP THAT SOME OF THE PLAYERS THERE WERE REALLY JERKS ESPECIALLY ONE OF THE BOYS FROM SHIRATORIZAWA ACADEMY GAOSHI  
HEY BALL BOY I'M THIRSTY AGAIN CAN YOU FILL UP MY WATER BOTTLE PLEASE"  
HE ASKED SHAKING IT  
THEN TOSSING IT TO ME  
GOT IT"  
I SAID RUNNING TO GO FILL IT UP"  
AFTER I WAS FINISHED I RAN OVER TO HIM  
HERE'S YOUR WATER"  
I SAID BOWING TO HIM

BUT YOU"  
I ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE WATCHING YOU AMUSES ME"

LATER BALL BOY"  
HE SAID WALKING AWAY LAUGHING

YOU'RE WELCOME"  
I SHOUTED BACK AT HIM IN ANNOYANCE  
A FEW MINUTES LATER IT WAS FINNALY TIME TO CALL IT A DAY AND HEAD HOME

OR SO I THOUGHT HEY BALLBOY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"  
UMM HOME?"  
NOT YET YOU STILL HAVE TO PUT THE BALLS NET AND JERSEYS AWAY"  
HE SHOUTED SLAMMING THE DOOR BEHIND HIM SHUT SIGH YES SIR"  
I SAID BOWING TO HIM AS HE LEFT

ONCE HE LEFT I WAS ALL ALONE BY THE TIME I WAS DONE I WAS COVERED IN SWEAT  
CRYING MY EYES OUT  
DOUSHTE NANDE WATASHI?"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
WHY WHY ME WHY WON'T HE LET ME PLAY?"  
I ASKED CRYING MY EYES OFF  
THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL WAS NOT A GOOD DAY


End file.
